


蛇妖（人兽蛇化pwp）

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: 3p, ABO, M/M, Multi, 人兽, 蛇化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: Erik是蛇妖。Ted和Steve两个小法师在雪夜把一条冬眠的蛇带了回来，结果竟然





	蛇妖（人兽蛇化pwp）

　　冬眠的蛇在一片过于舒适的温暖中醒了。

　　Erik本来是在雪地里等待恢复灵力的，然而被四面八方挟裹而来的暖软触感唤醒了。

　　Erik的人形毫无意识地逐渐显现出来，并且正紧紧地抱着被子里的人。

　　他本能地往他身上蹭，巴不得把浑身上下的皮肤都贴上去。

　　他的信息素实在太甜了，Erik这样想着。

　　身下的Omega无辜地睡着，因为被压迫了呼吸快要醒来。

　　Erik睁开眼打量着这个人类，漂亮脸蛋和修长柔软的身体，很符合自己的口味。

　　这是Erik化人以来第一次遇到自己中意的Omega，他不会放过这个大好机会。

　　他开始恶意地撩开Omega的发丝舔咬上腺体，大量释放自己的信息素来压制他。

　　Omega浑身一颤，困难地睁开双眼。他开始慌乱地思考现在究竟是怎么回事，很明显有个Alpha正压在他身上。

　　

　　

　　Steve第一想到的是结印反抗，然而却发现两手被分开无法做到。刚想要念咒召唤点儿什么出来嘴里就被塞进了两根手指。使劲想要挣扎却发现身体软绵绵的使不上劲，完全无法与男人的力道抗衡。

　　“醒了啊。”

　　Erik的声音慵懒至极，他用手挑逗着Steve的舌尖，然后紧接着用力吮吸他柔嫩敏感的腺体。

　　Alpha信息素压制性地进入，Steve感觉自己整个人都软了，呼吸困难得要命，连抬手都成问题。然而他依旧没有弄清这个Alpha到底是从哪来的，这样隐秘的山林理应很难进来，况且他和Ted还为木屋下了隐藏的咒术。

　　“你真是太香了，我真想把你整个吃下去。”Omega的信息素被陌生的Alpha勾引得蠢蠢欲动，羞涩地开始攀附上Erik的身体。他亲吻上Steve的脸颊，无比自然地摸上了他的小腹。

　　Steve敏感地开始颤抖，嘴里的唾液来不及咽下，顺着Erik的手指流了下去，喉间发出急促恐惧的呜咽。

　　那Ted呢…Ted在哪里。

　　Erik笑着咬了咬Steve的耳垂，“别怕，你们把我带回来得太早，刚入冬我还不饿呢。”

　　Erik的信息素霸道地侵袭包裹住Steve，身体被挑逗得快要有反应了，插着手指的嘴只能勉强发出模糊不清的音节。他迅速明白了这可能是他和Ted昨天带回来的那条中等大小的蛇，这让他开始担心Ted了。

　　“唉，我知道你们本来是想把我养大点儿然后拿我炼药的，对不起了，我长不了了。”

　　Steve开始有点儿害怕地僵住了身子，Erik立马好笑地把他拉近自己强制爱抚放松。

　　“没事，我不记仇，只是你要陪我玩玩，我看上你了。”

　　Steve尝试挣脱的手被捞了回去，然后屁股上就挨了一下。

　　“别想着跑啊，你的朋友就是太想反抗了才变成这样的。”

　　话语里掺杂了冷血动物特有的冷淡和狠戾，Erik有些粗暴地把Steve的头朝Ted所在的方向扳过去，“你瞧，我正缠在他脖子上呢。”

 

　　

　　  
　　床另一头的墙边，Ted正赤裸着跪在地上，身上缠着他们捡回来的那条蛇，两手被束在身后，衣物已经被撕碎扔到一边。

　　Erik在醒来前蛇体已经无意识地缠上Ted了，不过他想这不能怪他，要怪就怪Ted主动抱着他睡觉。

　　蛇体并不是非常粗大的蟒蛇，但灵活地缠住了Ted身上每一个致命的部位。蛇身绕过脆弱的脖颈勒进了嘴，从胸前爬到下体缠上柱身，掠过会阴一直从尾椎后面延伸过来。

　　Ted在刚才的一番挣扎里已经用尽了一个Omega的所有能力，结印施咒也被Erik轻松破解，现在只要反抗Erik随时可以勒断他的脖子。

　　他看起来已经在那里有一会儿了，鳞片冰凉湿滑的触感让Ted浑身冷得发颤。跪着的两腿快要无力支撑下去了，看着Steve心里一阵自责。

　　谁又知道这样大小的一条蛇能化成人形，想必法力高得吓人。Steve急得挣扎起来，然而被Erik控制得自己也动弹不得。

　　糟糕了，现在是夜里，Ted的抑制剂就要失效了。

　　

　　

　　“喂，可想清楚啊你们两个小东西。不反抗不去救对方可没什么好丢人的，鉴于你俩的法力实在不够让我臣服于你们，不如乖乖给我补充灵力，你们会爱死这个的。”

　　Erik往下揉上Steve的阴茎，发现内裤已经湿了，干脆扯下来塞进Steve的嘴里，滴着唾液的手指探向后穴。

　　那里甚至还没有被人开拓过，两个会自己调制抑制剂的禁欲Omega住在一起也没有理由自己动手。

　　Steve被内裤堵着嘴，鼻腔里能闻到自己的味道，他羞耻地皱着眉，紧张地夹紧双腿，又怕惹Erik一个不爽对Ted做出点儿什么，深深吸了口气，又强迫自己放松腿根露出后穴。

　　Erik笑了，“乖孩子，再放松些。”紧致的穴口一点一点温顺缓慢地吞进手指，里头甚至已经开始溢出滑液了。

　　Steve仅仅被手指插就已经开始呻吟了，指腹每每揉过敏感鲜嫩的内壁，Steve总是被快感刺激到猛地收缩后穴，紧紧夹住侵入的手指。

　　

　　

　　作为一个分化了许多年还没被开过苞的Omega他的身体实在过于饥渴，光是在里面搅动抽插的手指就已经能把他玩到射了。

　　Erik看着他美味可爱的猎物十分满意，能遇到主动乖巧的实在是很难得。Alpha充斥情欲的信息素已经完全挑起了Steve体内深处的空虚感，抽出手指的时候还带出了一丝粘液，穴肉恋恋不舍似的自己收缩着。

　　Steve开始小声呜咽，简单扩张后难受的空虚对第一次尝鲜的Omega来说实在太过了。他艰难地睁开眼看向Ted，发现他已经撑不住倒在床沿上了。

　　Erik饶有兴趣地调侃他：“怎么这么担心他，难道他是你的恋人，可怜的两个小家伙。不过还是先关心关心自己吧。”Erik刮弄着两侧粉红硬挺的乳头，俯下身子去，舌尖探到Steve的胸膛，Omega立即情难自抑地将胸膛挺出去，不断把麻痒的乳头主动送上去想要获得快感。

　　信息素在不断纠缠着，唇舌的舔弄让Steve开始扭动身体渴望后穴的填满。Erik尝着Steve的味道，下身的硬挺顶上他饱满的臀缝。

　　Steve感受到滚烫的巨物顶上自己后穴的时候产生了巨大的恐惧——那太大了。

　　Erik没注意到他的不安，兴致勃勃地替Steve照顾着前面，揉搓撸动已经湿硬得握不住的小家伙，下面的床单早已一片黏腻。

　　Steve已经被弄得满脸泪水，很快又射了一次。Steve为即将被插入惊恐万分，然而这其中又带有身体的极度兴奋。那些精液被塞进了他自己的后穴做扩张，里头已经淫荡到手指一边进去一边朝外涌出热流。

　　Erik对准了穴口便开始试探地顶入，毫无阻力地猛地插入整个前端，Steve爽得叫出声来，两腿都随之绷紧。

　　“声音真好听，该多叫叫。”说着Erik用力地将阴茎一点点粗暴地操了进去，Omega的身体兢兢业业地传送着快感，整个插入时Steve也没有任何痛苦，呻吟一次比一次拔高，听起来越发的甜腻甚至带着哭腔。

　　Erik为紧致湿软的后穴微叹，忽然听到Ted在地上溢出了难以控制的低沉呻吟。

　　

　　

　　Steve注意到Ted的反应开始变得惊慌，忍着羞耻开始胡乱地收缩后穴想要扭腰吞吐Erik的阴茎。

　　Erik无奈地挑起他的下巴把他扳回来骂他小荡妇，然后开始用力地抽送进出。

　　Erik朝着他的敏感点顶弄磨蹭，那里光是手指轻轻一按就足够让Steve叫出声了，阴茎撞上去的时候穴肉就像熟透的果实一样紧致地缠裹着他溢出汁液。

　　在Steve泪流不止哭叫连连时，Erik猛地被另一种香甜的情欲气味包裹其中。Steve因此哭叫得更剧烈了。

　　“啊，还真是恋人啊。你以为能瞒得过我吗。”蛇体吐出火红的信子在空气中一探，“他原来在发情期啊，怪不得呢。”

　　

　　  
　　  
　　Ted肩靠着墙，下巴搭在床沿上，勉强靠脖子的力量支撑着没有倒下去。Ted不断地哼喘出声，用尽了意志力才没有淫荡地在墙上磨蹭自己的身体。

　　Erik汹涌霸道的信息素弄得他快要发疯，但他只是倔强地承受着，尽管他发情的身体正无比渴望着Erik快来把他麻痒流水的后穴操到合不拢。

　　蛇身不断地在Ted身上蠕动，冷腻的鳞片已经被后者滚烫的皮肤捂热。Erik一边操弄着Steve的后穴，一边控制着蛇体缠绕着Ted的皮肤。

　　“噢天啊，他的味道比你辣多了。”Erik啃咬着Steve的肩膀这样对他说，然后蛇头触向了Ted已经开始流水的穴口。冰凉的触感让Ted毛骨悚然，心底却止不住地期望被插入贯穿。

　　Ted眼神里满是恐惧和耻辱，在毫无预防的情况下蛇头猛地钻入后穴，激得他猛地弓起了后背，整个人颤抖着靠在床沿。

　　Erik看他实在支撑不住自己了就大发慈悲地把他抱到床上来，然后扭动钻入得更深。

　　滚烫湿滑的内壁紧紧收缩推挤着蛇，反而刺激它更加往内蠕动。Erik与蛇体共感着被整个温热香软的气息包裹其中的快感，舒服得头皮发麻。

　　

　　

　　Steve忽然感到一阵眩晕，被Erik粗暴地翻了过来。紧接着脚踝被抓住往上提，腿根被掐住往后拖来加深交合。

　　Erik在两边给予的快感下倍感愉悦，发出舒适的喘息。相应地蛇头擦过敏感点刺激得Ted尖叫出声，然而蛇体并不打算给他痛快，只是缓慢地继续朝深处钻入。

　　进入穴口的柔韧蛇身随着长度愈发的粗，撑得穴口逐渐有些胀痛。而深入体内的部分完全不够填满空虚，仅仅只是擦过肉壁。

　　蛇体上的细小花纹不断磨蹭着Ted敏感到了极点的内壁，然而却不冲撞也不顶弄，极度缓慢的摩擦几乎要把Ted逼疯，从头至尾不仅无法获得激烈的快感，更加深了后穴的饥渴。

　　Ted最后的理智快要被冲破，难受地扭动身体，浑身已被情欲控制得泛起粉红。Erik感受到Ted无意识中咬着蛇身的力道加大，被挑逗地一个激灵，他忍不了这个——Ted的齿尖在他身上摩擦咬合的感觉。

　　“天啊……你们两个简直是要我死在你们身上。”再加上蛇体周身被湿润温暖包裹的感受，Erik开始呼吸急促地低声喘息。  
　　  
　　与此同时Steve第一次被操开的后穴紧紧地绞着Erik，在每次剧烈的抽插都翻出鲜嫩殷红的内壁。Steve每一处敏感至极的柔嫩皮肤都狠狠地被反复摩擦，以至于被刺激到无法承受地哭叫呻吟。Erik扯掉他嘴里的内裤，用力地揉捏着他的腰肢，迷恋地亲吻吮吸他白皙的脖颈，吻过被泪水浸湿的脸颊来到唇瓣。

　　Steve被情欲与快感控制得脑子一片空白，漂亮的眸子爽得睁不开，只能从涨红的眼角不断滑下泪水，脚趾都蜷缩起来，忘我地沉浸其中。

　　

　　

　　蛇体带动摩擦着Ted的下体，爬过会阴紧紧缠上腿根。发情期里获得的快感被无限放大，Ted因此颤抖着射了，无意识地咬着口中的蛇体。

　　慢热的蛇类总算开始肆意放纵，继续加大抽送的力度。Erik狠狠地碾着敏感点不断地冲撞，频率越来越快，仿佛要把囊袋都给撞进去。无数波酥麻激烈的电流传遍全身，整个过程里Steve被反复操射甚至昏过去了四五次，哭得嗓子都快哑了。

　　蛇体紧紧勒住了Ted的会阴与腿根，蛇头猛地在体内冲撞抽插，Ted惊得哭叫起来，然而后穴为此兴奋地涌出一大股热流，紧紧地吮吸住体内扭动进出的蛇体。

　　Omega两种香甜的信息素不断勾起着他的欲望，诱使着他的信息素在狭小的房间里共舞。Ted的显然更胜一筹，挟带着诱人的情欲气息翻涌着裹上Erik，招摇地吸引着Erik的注意。

　　

　　

　　Ted随着体温的飙升浑身散发出平时难以闻到的体香，并非信息素，而是他自己的味道。混杂着信息素变得更加勾人心魄，微带呛辣的气息揉进了浓郁柔软的甜香。

　　他已经被蛇体玩弄得射了两三次了，带着纹路的蛇身缠绕他的下体不断摩擦，蛇体随着蛇头在体内的顶撞不断勒紧会阴与胯部，给体内带来更激烈的摩擦感。

　　他的哭叫声逐渐盖过Steve的，两手被Erik解开，然而只能无力地抓着床单，泪流满面地承受着下身接连不断的汹涌快感。

　　Erik喘着粗气射在Steve的体内，扯掉他嘴里的内裤，少有地带着怜惜吻了吻Omega的发丝，“等你到了发情期我一定会标记你的……老天，他真是太诱人了。”Steve颤抖着接纳了滚烫的精液，在极度的疲惫下很快昏睡过去。

　　

　　

　　Erik几乎是急不可耐地把Ted捞到怀里，勒着他脖子的蛇体迅速游移到下身，露出充血粉红的的脖颈和唇瓣方便Erik啃咬上去。

　　滚烫的吻伴随着Alpha的强势在腺体上肆虐，Omega的身体因此而瘫软下去为之臣服。

　　Ted全身都在被极度酥麻的快感一遍遍地冲刷着，无力地靠在Erik肩上。皮肤被薄汗浸湿，仿佛浑身抹了香油一般诱人。

　　这是个更成熟些的Omega，更何况还在发情期。Erik意识到了这一点，他甚至感受到了自己的身体对Ted气息的迷恋，他根本控制不住自己吻遍他全身的欲望。

　　Erik开始沉溺其中，痴迷地紧紧搂抱揉捏着Ted柔软的全身。当他把头埋进他的肩窝吮吻他漂亮的锁骨的时候，立刻感受到自己的阴茎又再次胀大了。

　　Ted漂亮极了，被汗水濡湿的发丝贴在面颊上，柔弱含泪的双眼让Erik想操他到天亮。

　　信息素疯狂地席卷周围的空气，Erik撬开他干燥的唇舌用尽全力地吻着，毫不给他喘息的余地。

　　Ted感觉自己的呼吸一点点被夺走，蛇头忽然快速地从后穴退出，带出的黏腻随着蛇体往上身游移缠绕抹上肌肤。

　　他毫无防备地被抱起，后穴对准身下的巨物跌坐了下去。与蛇体截然不同的硬挺深深钉入湿透的后穴，他只能呜咽着任由快感冲上头顶。

　　体内的阴茎毫无预兆地开始大力挺进，方才内壁被摩擦勾起的欲望一点点被狠狠地填满，动人的嗓音越发地甜腻，泪水终于从他的面颊滑下。

　　“…你难耐又痛苦的样子真是太动人了……”Erik舔掉泪珠，为Ted开发完全的肉穴而喟叹。穴肉紧紧地缠裹着他，主动地吮吸收缩着引诱他捅入更深。

　　

　　

　　他沉醉地吻着Ted，由双眼到唇瓣再到漂亮的颈子和柔软的耳垂。汗水逐渐在皮肤汇聚流下，两人的肉体相互碰撞得通红。

　　Ted敏感点的位置在极容易就摩擦到的地方，Erik很轻松就能把他操得哭起来。甬道不断溢出的热流多得被挤出交合处流满他的股沟，又湿又滑的肉穴更加方便了Alpha的深入。

　　Ted无力地搂着Erik，所有的呻吟哭喊都被撞碎，理智早被灭顶的快感冲刷殆尽，高潮了好几次的身体已经敏感到了极点，他只期望Erik能给他解脱。

　　“天啊……你真是太棒了，再等会儿，再等会儿……”随着意味不明的话语，Erik的前端不断狠狠地碾过腺点捅入探索，覆盖蛇体先前进入的每一寸肉壁，每一次都深到让Ted产生自己的小腹被顶得隆起的错觉。

　　蛇体还在不断磨蹭着Ted的下体，两人腹间都是一片黏腻。响亮的水声和肉体拍打声回荡在房间里，交合处甚至泛出一圈白沫。直到他被操到失禁，Erik就边喘息边笑着把他的两腿放到自己腰上，稍微放慢了速度。

　　

　　

　　两人的肉体通过交合处紧紧相连，毫无缝隙地紧密贴合。信息素开始闹腾着融在一起，催促着Alpha赶快完成标记。

　　那个小巧柔嫩的腔口终于被顶开了，前端猛地一顶撞入了生殖腔。

　　Ted马上弓起腰背，整个人紧绷起来抓挠着Erik的后背。他恐惧地颤抖，他不想就这样被最终标记，然而生殖腔的空虚正叫嚣着渴望被填满，身体完全背叛本人意愿地迎合着Alpha的掠夺。

　　他将下唇咬出了血才没有开口恳求Erik快标记他，他几乎无法想象被蛇类标记会是怎样的后果。

　　“…做我的第一夫人吧。”结在Ted的身体里不断胀大，大股的精液喷洒在柔嫩的腔壁上，Erik已经咬上了柔嫩的腺体。Ted因此颤抖不已，两腿勾着Erik的腰又一次到了高潮。

　　完了，Ted绝望地想。

　　

　　

　　蛇类标记的过程异常漫长，烫热的精液不断地灌入，直至填满整个生殖腔。Omega信息素完全地与Alpha的适配，温顺地陪衬着。

　　Erik从他的身体里退了出来，把趴在自己怀里的Ted放到床上盖好被子，轻轻舔吻去他唇上的血迹。

　　Erik看着两个精疲力竭的小家伙像小猫一样，在床上面对面沉沉地睡去，心里产生了莫名的怜惜。

　　虽然说他作为蛇可以标记许多自己喜欢的Omega供自己享用，但他也许用不着那么多，Erik这样想。

　　Erik看着窗外漆黑的雪夜，忽然觉得陪着他的两个小法师住这小破屋子也挺好的，明早Ted醒来后如果出现生理性不安他也可以陪在他身边了。

　　至于Steve……Erik用手指旋着他的发丝，他有得是时间来占有他。

　　Erik搂着他们躺下，蛇体爬进他们的怀里缩着睡去了。

　　

　　

　　故事才开始。


End file.
